


Heaven

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: Sometime around the afternoon, Gendry was sitting on the white love couch with Arya’s head on his lap, his tanned fingers were running through her brown locks. Lips turning upwards at whatever it was on T.V that was making Arya laugh loudly. Those same tanned fingers then began tracing the thin arms when Arya quieted down from laughing. This is Gendry’s favorite way to spend his free time, watching his lover being happy. Laughing and smiling without worrying about the smallest of things. It made Gendry feel lightheaded from the amount of adoration he felt when watching his lover. Gendry heaved a pleased sigh as Arya laughed again.





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old saphael one shot that I wrote a few years back.
> 
> This is inspired by the music video, Heaven, by Ailee.

Gendry walked into the room on an early Sunday morning. He smiled lightly at the sleeping figure on the bed as he sat on a chair beside it. He lost himself as he watched the sleeping woman, her face relaxed. He watched as the eyes beneath the eyelids darting left and right, a dream forming inside the brunette’s mind. He smiled brightly as those grey eyes opened after two hours. The brunette returned the smile as she stretched her body. She slowly got up and made her way to the bathroom, Gendry slowly trailing after her.

After the long and relaxing shower, Gendry followed the brunette into the kitchen as the woman took out eggs from the fridge and bacon from the freezer then started cooking her meal. Gendry stood behind the brunette with a fond smile, admiring how Arya cooked her breakfast while lightly humming to her favorite tune and moving her body in her own made up dance. Gendry chuckled at the sight.

He observed his lover as she ate. It wasn’t creepy. It was romantic. It was something only lovers shared. It was a small world that no one was allowed in except for Arya and Gendry. Words need not spoken, only actions and gazes. And right at this instance, Arya looks up from her plate and smiles, fork still in her mouth before taking a sip of her mango juice. Gendry returns the affectionate gesture towards the younger, heart beating wildly.

His eyes then trailed after his lover who got up and starts washing the dishes in the tiny sink and then making her way out of the kitchen and towards the study room. Gendry followed his thin lover, took a seat beside her as Arya took out her sketch book and tools and began drawing, Arya’s favorite way to spend her free time. Gendry watched for hours as Arya moved her hand across the blank papers. These days, Arya only seemed to draw anything related to nature. Mountainsides, lakes, trees or gardens filled with several kinds of flowers. It was something new and it puzzled him because, normally, Arya would draw mythical creatures, dark and scary looking castles or Marvel related things. But this, this was something new. It made Gendry smile because it was very refreshing to see Arya drawing something so calm and relaxing with a gentle smile on her pink lips.

Sometime around the afternoon, Gendry was sitting on the white love couch with Arya’s head on his lap, his tanned fingers were running through her brown locks. Lips turning upwards at whatever it was on T.V that was making Arya laugh loudly. Those same tanned fingers then began tracing the thin arms when Arya quieted down from laughing. This is Gendry’s favorite way to spend his free time, watching his lover being happy. Laughing and smiling without worrying about the smallest of things. It made Gendry feel lightheaded from the amount of adoration he felt when watching his lover. Gendry heaved a pleased sigh as Arya laughed again.

Hours later, Gendry found himself in their bedroom. Arya sitting on the bed with a pile of pictures and one thick photobook on her lap. His lips were formed in a big smile at the pictures in the book. There were pictures of Arya when she was younger, in her teens and as an adult. Then there were pictures of her with her sister Sansa, of her with her first art tools from Jon, of her and her friends. When those pages were over, Arya opened a section on the photobook that was solely dedicated to her and Gendry. Said man smiled at a picture of him and Arya at the beach. They looked like they were having the time of their lives with Gendry’s soft black hair blowing because of the wind and Arya’s smile brighter than the camera flash.

Gendry smiled fondly at the picture. However, his smile slowly faded when Arya began tracing her fingers on a picture of Gendry in the shades, holding his acoustic guitar and smiling gently at the camera that Arya was holding. Gendry observed Arya as she gently glided her fingers to another picture. A picture of him and Arya locking lips, eyes closed and arms wrapped securely around each other. They were at the same beach a year later but the ocean was black because it was nighttime and the night sky was filled with fireworks. It was New Year and also known as their fifth anniversary. The two were just talking as they waited till the clock struck twelve. Once they heard the chants of countdown, the two stopped talking and just gazed at each other lovingly before closing the gap between them while the fireworks bursts in the sky above them.

Arya turned her head to the left and smiled at the memory, eyes filled with love. Gendry stared at his lover, actually stared at her, as if searching her soul. His lips slightly turned downwards, eyes shining brightly. Arya looked so beautiful under the setting sun’s rays that were coming through the window, she looked like a heavenly being. It did weird things to Gendry’s stomach and it caused his heart to ache badly. He was falling in love with the brunette all over again. His slightly frowning lips turned into one of the biggest and brightest smile Gendry has ever had in his life. Arya’s smile beamed before she closed the photobook and getting out of bed.

Gendry was resting his back against the kitchen counter as he watched Arya busy her way through the kitchen. A chuckle escaped through Gendry’s lips. Arya always turned into a little mess whenever she was getting ready for a night out. Gendry would always tell her during lunch time that she should have her things prepared so that they won’t run late or so that Arya wouldn’t forget something at home or not find that right piece of clothing. Gendry’s chuckle died in his throat when the sound of knocking filled the tiny apartment. His amused facial features turned into one of confusion as he watched Arya lightly jog her way towards the brown door. The door opened and revealed a tall figure. Gendry heard Arya go ‘aww’ at something that the tall man had given her, then watched his lover walk towards the cupboards to take something out.

Gendry examined the tall figure. His dark brown hair was styled into perfection. His clothes looked expensive and fashionable. His skin looked smooth and milky, cheeks slightly chubby. And his eyes, his brown eyes held nothing but adoration, warmth and love. Gendry stared dumbly before he smiled lightly at the tall figure then bringing his attention to Arya who placed the red roses (her favorite) into a vase before linking her arm with the tall one’s arm and walking out the door. Gendry still had a smile on his lips as he watched his lover cast a smile towards the living room before gently closing the door and locking it. Gendry then pushed his body off the counter and walked back into their bedroom. He walked towards their bed and picked up the picture of them at the beach during New Year. He smiled down at it before lifting it up towards his lips and kissing it gently, eyes closing softly, making sure the memory would never leave his mind. He placed the picture back down before walking towards the window, figure slowly fading into nothingness.

 

 


End file.
